Fortune of War
|author = David Mack |publisher = Pocket Books |format = paperback |published = |pages = |ISBN = |date = early-2366, September-October 2386 }} Fortune of War is a Star Trek: Titan novel by author David Mack and is set to publish sometime in December of 2017. Summary Twenty years have passed since the interstellar scourge known as the Husnock were exterminated without warning by a being with godlike abilities. Left behind, intact but abandoned, their desolate worlds and derelict ships brim with destructive potential. Now a discovery by a Federation cultural-research team has drawn the attention of several ruthless factions. From black-market smugglers to alien military forces, it seems every belligerent power in the quadrant hopes to capture the Husnock’s lethal technology. All that stands between the galaxy and those who have come to plunder the cruelest secrets of the Husnock are Admiral William Riker, Captain Christine Vale, and the crew of the Starship Titan. References Characters :Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa • Blay Chonus • Mordecai Crandall • Szevich Dalkaya • Feren Denken • Dennisar • Evesh • Eviku nd'Ashelef • Peya Fell • Ekaru Ithiok • K'chak'!'op • Kershul • Ranul Keru • Ellec Krotine • Ethan Kyzak • Aili Lavena • Karen McCreedy • • Y'Lira Modan • Indra Mondal • Reyfin Omal • Tasanee Panyarachun • Melora Pazlar • Xin Ra-Havreii • Bowan Radowski • Sariel Rager • Shenti Yisec Eres Ree • William T. Riker • Natasha Riker-Troi • Paolo Rossini • Dalit Sarai • Holor Sethe • Gian Sortollo • Ssura • T'Pel • Vidra Tabyr • Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale Aluno • Loolooa Tereshini :Atheta • Marta Batanides • Arius Mareet • Fiona Scarfield Julian Bashir :010 • 101 • Sukorn-Eesha • Cadman Greiss • Kilaris • Mukherjee • Gav glasch Pek • Maxwell Theron :Bol • Choy • Sevv • Taan • Tren • Vang • Zaana :Braz • Geel • Joat • Laar • Proat • Vixx • Yahn :Brunt • Cherbegrod • Eberleg • Famapeg • Garagool • Gaila • Haripog • Ang-Harod • Hurq • K’mjok • Kran • Marlik • Motar • N’chk • Nilat • Ninivus • Slokar • Spara • Te-Mazow • Trunch • Uugalog • Varoh • Vatzis • Zallas • Zehga • Zinos Nanietta Bacco • Baras Rodirya • Blessed Exchequer • • Goliath • Infernal Auditor • Keer • Konar • Pran • Rom • Tanara Sarai • Noonien Soong • Srinigar • Trom • Kevin Uxbridge • Rishon Uxbridge Starships and vehicles : • • Basie • • • • • Ellington II • • Gillespie • Gomjar (salvage hauler) • Kaze’Noken • Kulak (Breen dreadnought) • Mance • Marsalis • ( ) • Net Gain (Mancharan starhopper) • • shuttlepod • Silago-Ekon (Orion argosy) • Sulica (Breen heavy cruiser) • Tahmila • Tarcza (Breen battleship) • Tillotson • ( ) • • escape pod • freighter Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Carina Arm • Eysaline sector • Husnock fleet yard • Husnock Prime (Hall of Governance) • Husnock Prime system • Kineris sector • Perseus Arm • Rishon/FGC-779852c • Starbase Mainzer Delphi Ardu IV • Delta Rana IV • Divine Treasury • Ferenginar • Heart of the Sky • Luna (munitions depot) • Mirror universe • Nausicaa • Pacluro Prime • Risa • Salavat shipyard • Urwyzden Alpha • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Vondem Races and cultures :Andorian • Antaran • Argelian • Arkenite • Bajoran • Balduk • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Boslic • Breen (Fenrisal • Paclu) • Brikar • Bynar • Caitian • Catullan • Chalnoth • Choblik • Cygnian • Deltan • Edosian • Efrosian • Elaysian • Ferengi • Gorn • Grazerite • Human • Husnock • Ithenite • Kaferian • Klingon • Matalinian • Nalori • Nausicaan • Orion • Pahkwa-thanh • Pak'shree • Pakled • Selenean • Selkie • Skagaran • Tarkalean • Tellarite • Tiburonian • Trill • Tyrakhean • Vulcan • Zibalian Breen (Silgov) • Cardassian • Denobulan • Douwd • Eminian • Hirogen • Jem'Hadar • Romulan • Solanae • T'Kon • Tholian States and organizations :Alpha Quadrant Frontier Exploration Group • Bank of Bolarus • Breen Confederacy • Ferengi Entrepreneurs Club • Husnock High Command • Husnock Star Kingdom • Orion Syndicate • Patriots of the Wind • Spetzkar • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets • Vo-Kesur Bank of Orion • Breen Intelligence Directorate • Breen Militia Command • Confederate Congress • Daystrom Institute • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Gorn Hegemony • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Operations • Starfleet Research and Development • thotaru • Vulcan Science Academy Ranks and titles :admiral • aide-de-camp • architect • architectural engineer • arms merchant • assassin • auditor • biologist • bounty hunter • bride • captain • chief engineer • chief petty officer • chot • combat engineer • combat medic • commander • commando • communications officer • computer engineering specialist • communications specialist • conductor • • counselor • crewman • cryptolinguist • deputy chief engineer • diplomatic officer • Director of Starfleet Intelligence • doctor • Domo of the Breen Confederacy • driver • engineer • engineering liaison officer • ensign • field operative • first officer • flight controller • grand nagus • guard • hacker • henchman • king • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • liquidator • lord • maestro • medic • mechanic • mercenary • munitions engineer • musician • operations officer • physician • pilot • pirate • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • quartermaster • rear admiral • Royal Treasurer • science officer • scientist • security chief • sensor technician • sharpshooter • shuttle control officer • signals officer • smuggler • specialist • student • tactical officer • tactical specialist • technical specialist • thot • warden • weapons officer • weapons specialist • xenobiologist • xenolinguist • xenotech hacker Science and technology :air disturbance • airlock • anlac’ven • antigrav pallet • antimatter containment • antipersonnel cannon • antistellar munitions • atmosphere • artificial gravity • autocannon • automated listening circuit • autopilot • battery • battery array • binary star • bomb • Breen disruptor • Bussard collector • calf muscle • carbon dioxide • carbon-fiber • chaff cannon • chroniton-based scrambler • Class M • cloaking device • Cochrane distortion • combadge • command-and-control • communications tower • communicator • compression phaser rifle • compsheet • computer core • corona • cosmic background radiation • data chip • deflector shield • demolitions charge • deuterium • dilithium • disruptor • DNA • duranium • dynoscanner • ear • empathy • entropy • environmental suit • EPS buffer • EPS conduit • EPS manifold • EPS relay • EPS taps • feedback loop • finger • firmware • forcefield • frequency • fusion reactor • gas giant • gaseous anomaly • gravitic sensor • gravity • gravity boot • grounding cable • hardware • harmonic subfrequency • heads-up display • holodeck • holographic goggles • hyperaware shock wave • impulse drive • inertial dampener • infrared • insectoid • intermix ratio • ion trail • iron • isolinear chip • isospectral calibration tool • jamming signal • kellicam • kilometer • log buoy • magnetic coil • magnetic field • magnetic manacles • magnetic pole • malicious code • malware • master systems display • matter-antimatter mix assembly • Metaphasic shield • methane • microtorpedo • millicochrane • missle battery • molecular detonator • moon • motion sensor • multispectral detection grid • multispectrum visor • nickel • night-vision • ODN fiber • orbital defense platform • ore • oxygen • padd • palm beacon • parsing matrix • particle-beam array • patch aerosol • phaser • phaser bank • phaser battery • phaser rifle • photon grenade • physics • plasma • plasma fuser • portable computer • premix node • pulse • quantum slipstream drive • quantum torpedo • radiation • radiation suit • recon probe • red giant • remote detonator • replicator • self destruct • sensor • sensor array • sensor blind spot • sensor echo • sensor relay • sensor suite • shaped trilithium charge • shield emitter • shroud • signal relay • sketricine • sonic disruptor rifle • sonic shower • Soong-type android • stasis • stealth circuit • subharmonic amplification scan • subspace • subspace burst transmitter • subspace communication circuit • subspace driver coil • subspace frequency • subspace repeater buoy • subspace signal buoy • subspace transceiver array • surveillance device • tactical launcher • targeting sensor • telepresence • tentacle • thouhtwave radio • tinnitus • torpedo launcher • tractor beam • translation matrix • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricorder • trilithium • trogghemoth • type-2 phaser • ultraviolet • universal translator • urine • vocoder • warhead • warp coil • warp coil insulator • warp coil regulator • warp drive • warp echo • warp eddy • warp factor • warp nacelle • warp shadow • waste reclamation • waveform • wormhole drive • xenoarchaeology Other references :2382 • 2384 • 2385 • after-action report • aikido • Andorian fertility crisis • ant • aqueduct • attack pattern Victor • auxiliary control center • ballet • bankruptcy • Battle of Cardassia • bier • biscuit • black market • blast door • bloodhound • bloodwine • Borg Invasion of 2381 • boulevard • boxing • bribe • broccoli • bunker • camouflage • camping • caste • chai tea • cigar • codex • colony • • conveyer belt • convoy • court martial • Crazy Kahless • d’k tahg • dandelion • Denebian slime devil • distress call • Dominion War • dry ice • duranium • duty shift • Echo-Six • education suite • egg • egg white omelet • elephant • engineering • espionage • evasive pattern Alpha • evasive pattern Sierra • Federation Galactic Catalog • flower • Four Winds • fungus • garden • genocide • grammar • grapefruit • grass • hat • hedonism • Husnock language • IFF • Interstellar Law • Irish breakfast tea • jazz • jogging • Kaferian rice paper • kamikaze • Kilo-Red • knife • Ktarian eggs • latinum • latinum vault • lubricant • marshmallow • moss • Nausicaan language • observation lounge • oo-mox • orbital skydiving suit • ordnance • parachute • pattern Bravo • pattern Tango • pipe • pipe organ • piracy • platoon • power pack • pumpernickel bagel • quarters • rabbit • Raid on San Francisco • raktijino • Rosetta stone • Rules of Acquisition • sakto • scallion • school • scrambled eggs • sinac • slavery • Slug-o-Cola • sparker • spreadsheet • Swiss cheese • sword • syntax • synthehol • targ • tegol • Thursday • ''torga'' beast • triage • tube grub • urn • utility belt • veil • vine • volcano • Vulcan seaweed • wand • yoga • Zibalian puff tart Appendices Timeline Images file:fortune_of_War.jpg|Cover image fortuneofWar.jpg|Solicitation cover FortuneAkira.jpg| starship TitanFortune.jpg| Background Author David Mack explains the development of the cover in his blog. The ship appeared on the first version due to a mixup. (http://davidmack.pro/blog/2017/09/16/tale-two-covers/Author's blog: "A Tale of Two Covers") Related stories *''Zero Sum Game'' *''Silent Weapons'' *''Disavowed'' Connections External link * category:titan novels